


[Podfic] Follow Me

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John always thought it was inevitable that, someday, Sherlock would initiate a change in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



 

Length: 20:59  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/27tqcy8btica79x/Follow+Me.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/follow-me) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [What I’ve Done (Acoustic Version)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ohzf9LUCuVQ) -Marie Digby


End file.
